


Sparring pt.2

by banrionsi



Series: Natasha Romanov oneshots [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banrionsi/pseuds/banrionsi
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Natasha Romanov oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719475
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Sparring pt.2

Y/N resisted the urge to scowl as Natasha laughed at something Scott said, and instead she turned to Bucky, an overly bright smile plastered on. "So, tell me, how was your cinema date with Steve and Tony?".  
Bucky visibly lit up and gleefully went off a spiel about how Tony got jealous of the clerk at the till, and how Steve held his hand the whole way through the film. Y/N was glad to hear about his successful relationship but it made her slightly bitter that Natasha would never want her like that. She watched as Scott laced an arm around Nat's waist and pulled her over to the bar.  
Bucky followed her gaze and smirked. "Wow Y/N didn't know you had a daddy kink. And here's me thinking I was the one you had the hots for". Y/N sputtered and glanced over to where Nat and Scott were talking. Her eyes widened and she turned to Bucky, "Scott? You think I'm into Scott? Nah, no way. He's so not my type".  
Bucky just looked at her amused."Look, just because he spends a lot of time with his kid doesn't he won't make time for you" he waggled his eyebrows at Y/N. She glared at him and smacked his arm lightly.  
"I don't like Scott"  
Bucky simply raised his eyebrow at her. "Sure". Y/N shook her head "No really, I'm serious".  
Bucky opened his mouth to speak but Y/N clamped her hand around his mouth. "Listen Buck. I'm gay, man. Into girls the whole way. I'm not attracted to you or Scott in any way. Seriously. I mean how the fuck did you not realise?"  
Bucky frowned at her and gently pried Y/Ns hand away from his face. "Well if you're gay how come you were staring at me when Natasha and I were sparring? Why'd you get that jealous look when Scott was dancing with Nata-" He stopped mid-sentence and stared at her. A smirk slowly grew on his face.  
"You holding a torch for Nat huh? Is that what it is? Oh my God"  
Y/N flushed, her cheeks burning. "Shut up Bucky. Don't tell anyone either. Last thing i need is an awkward air when we're on a mission together".  
Bucky chuckled and nodded his head. "Fine, but I retain the right to make fun of you". Y/N scowled but yielded.  
She cleared her throat. "Anyway, I doubt anything will come out of it. C'mon let's go bother Tony". Bucky laughed and lead her over to where Tony, Scott, Natasha, and Steve were engrossed in conversation.  
Y/N stood next to Tony, Bucky to her right. Natasha sent a smirk her way to substitute for a greeting as she pitched in on the discussion.  
"I don't know, I don't think algebra should be compulsory. If anything it should be a elective, kids should be taught useful stuff like lockpicking and how to know a guy out in under thirty seconds"  
Tony cocked his head in consideration before conceding "Alright fair enough". Natasha laughed, a bright harmonious sound and Y/Ns stomach fluttered at the sight of her. She hoped to God she wasn't blushing.  
Scott then stepped forward, giving his point about something or the other. Y/N honestly couldn't be bothered to pay attention to him. Jealousy still simmered just underneath the surface of her skin. She resisted the urge to growl as he leaned ever so slightly too much into Natasha's personal space.  
Natasha excused herself and went to the bar, leaning up against the counter. Y/N didn't hesitate to join her, trying her best to look suave as she brushed her hair back and sidled up next to Natasha.  
"So, you having a good time?" Y/N asked, regretting the words as soon as they left her mouth. Of course Natasha was having a good time. They were at a get-together in Avengers Tower where there were no security issues because Natasha and Tony had designed the defence systems themselves. There was booze at the ready, they were surrounded by friends, and Scott was eager to be around Natasha (Y/N tried to repress her dictate for Scott. She failed). If there was one place Natasha could relax, it was here.  
As if she could sense Y/N was over-thinking, Natasha swayed into her and smiled, dazzling and beautiful.  
Y/N's frenzied thoughts left her head, replaced by images of Natasha's grin and how she smelled faintly of cinnamon and cherry.  
"Well I sure am now you're next to me. Not gonna lie, Scott's kinda been hanging over me tonight, like hun get a hint you know?" Natasha rolled her eyes and gestured to the bartender. "Two shots of vodka please".  
Y/N coughed, blood rushing to her cheeks at Nat's earlier comment, a rush of glee soon following at Nat's admittance to not enjoying Scott's company.  
"Yeah, you wantme want to say something to him?"  
Natasha pushed a shot towards her and touched Y/Ns cheek gently. "Aw that's real sweet but it's okay. He'll realise soon enough that I'm not interested". She grabbed her shot glass and held it up towards Y/N. "To a good night". Natasha and Y/N clinked their glasses. "To a good night" Y/N repeated.  
They downed their shots, and Natasha grabbed Y/Ns hand, dragging her back over to the rest of the group. To their confusion, they found them discussing the pros and construction of being cryogenically frozen. By them, Y/N meant Bucky and Steve. She found it a tad morbid. Nat did too judging by the disconcerted expression adorning her face.  
Y/N summoned all her courage and sent out a quick prayer to every single god she had ever heard of. She needed the luck. She turned to Natasha and squeezed their intertwined hands. Natasha stared back at her, a twinkle in her eye. Y/N licked her lips, and missed Natasha's eyes following the movement.  
"So do you like, maybe wanna, I don't know, um go back to my apartment. I have a couple bottles of vodka, I know you like it, and I should have tequila somewhere"  
Natashas other hand slid to her waist. She leaned in, far too close as of usually socially acceptable, Y/N noted somewhere within her scrambled and flustered brain. Natasha's lips, a deep matte red, curved into a smirk "Any chance of a cup of coffee? I'd rather be able to remember my night with you come morning, if you don't mind". Y/Ns belly didn't just flutter, no sir, it felt like it just did a triple flip.  
" Yeah, yeah no that sounds fantastic. C'mon, I brought my motorbike. You can drive if you want" Y/N walked towards the exit, tucked into Natasha's side.  
"I'm okay, you go ahead. Ill be too busy thinking of all the fun things we can do in your apartment".  
Y/N choked on air and Natasha threw her head back and laughed. They called out a goodbye to their friends before hastily hurrying home.  
  
***  
Y/N yawned as she wandered into the training room. Natasha and Steve were sparring, supersoldier to supersoldier, and Y/N took a moment to appreciate Natasha as she pinned Steve to the floor, her weight on his abdomen keeping him immobile. Steve let out a frustrated sigh and tried to push Natasha off only to met with resistance as she simply adjusted her hips and stayed put.  
Y/N chuckled and sipped her coffee, slumping into the chair next to Bucky. She ignored his quickly growing smirk and set her coffee on the table. She successfully ignored him for about five minutes before turning and sighing. "What is it Bucky? Do I have something on my face huh? Is that why you're smiling?". Bucky snickered "Nah, not on your face. Did you have good time last night?"  
Y/N flushed, cherry red leaching into her cheeks. Her hand went to her neck, attempting to cover up the still sensitive marks. "Shut up".  
Bucky simply laughed at her. "Hey I'm not judging. I'm glad you and Nat got together. Means she can't punch me anymore, I've got your protection".  
Y/N relented, and let a soft smile slip onto her face. She watched as Natasha punched Steve square in the jaw, spinning around and shouting at Y/N, something about deserving a kiss for managing to beat up Captain America. Her chest swelled with something warm and she replied to Bucky, "Yeah, I'm glad we got together too".


End file.
